User talk:Oblivion1001
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Hunger Games Role Playing Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Clove1001 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Julian Espinoza (Talk) 22:30, September 30, 2011 Just so u know If you ever want to talk to somebody, I'll be here. TotalDramaRox97 [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|'You have Mexican flavored gum? Mexican's not a flavor.']] 22:54, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Hi Clove1001, My name is Renee7 and I am currently reaping for my very first hunger games could I please use your tributes or some of them in it??? Renee7 03:21, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Hi again, its me Renee7, What do you mean by you will give them to me tomorrow, I don't mean to sound rude but can't I just add them to the tributes or what? LOL thanks for letting me use them. Renee7 03:36, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Hi Renee7 again for the third time LOL, Thanks for supporting the games I understand now, I also like the company of nice and friendly users. Your tributes are awsome can't wait, 03:46, October 1, 2011 (UTC)Renee7 Hi again, Its cool Clovie you can call me Reenie, I live in Australia so we will probaly have to exchange messages when its day for both of us like 6 in the everning/morning etc. But cool let's be friends, Thanks again Renee7 03:56, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: Catagories To add a catagory go to the bottom of your tributes page and click 'add catagory' then type the catagory you want to add. I added Cotto and Dimitee (sorry can't spell his name right) to a new catagory: Clove1001's Tributes, as an example. As for the 'people who won't ally with the careers' catagory that is only for tributes from career districts who won't ally with them. Hope this helps! Oh yeah, and I just make my banners on paint. I'll make one for you if you ask. -JayJay78: Scorpius, Twinkle, Grass, Zett....Go Kick Some Butt. 14:29, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I didn't know you had more than three pages for tributes, and I was just stupid and didn't think to put Ryley in the catagory. And I hate to say this please don't get mad, but she doesn't count as a victor by our standards. I think she has to win someone else's games, but I expect she will. She'd certainly get far in my games (hint hint, put her in my next games :D) Sorry. -JayJay78: Scorpius, Twinkle, Grass, Zett....Go Kick Some Butt. 14:43, October 1, 2011 (UTC) I don't know what you want me to write back (????) You'll have a victor soon, you just have to be patient. It was two months before I had my first victor and I'm at 4 (possibly 5 soon) now. -JayJay78: Scorpius, Twinkle, Grass, Zett....Go Kick Some Butt. 14:58, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Hi I couldn't help but see what you wrote on Tag Along Pam's talk page (yes I snooped sorry) and were you refering to Mehaw's ****ing Hunger Games? Cause I hate that guy. So much. -JayJay78: Scorpius, Twinkle, Grass, Zett....Go Kick Some Butt. 15:04, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Yeah... I hate that kid a lot: http://thehungergames.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Tiki_tooki/Tiki_tooki%60s_Tribute_Awards You might have to scroll down to see what he wrote about me. -JayJay78: Scorpius, Twinkle, Grass, Zett....Go Kick Some Butt. 15:08, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Haha thanks -JayJay78: Scorpius, Twinkle, Grass, Zett....Go Kick Some Butt. 15:15, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Banner I just use paint. Really, it's that easy. I use google images for the pictures and put the tributes on top of them. I have to go now though. -JayJay78: Scorpius, Twinkle, Grass, Zett....Go Kick Some Butt. 15:18, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Hi, Its me Reenie, Just replying to the message that you wanted someone to talk to I'm here know matter what it is, Oh and PS could you please post the tributes for my games soon thx bye Hi again, Clovie I rushed a little because I had to go for breakfast. But you said in a previous message you wanted someone to talk to well I'm here just to let you know, Talk soon?Renee7 21:55, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Me again, You live in America right?, Because I live in Australia and its 8am here, LOL Reenie- Renee7 22:00, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey its me Reenie, If you don't want to say where you live its okay it won't hurt our friendship, Its okay if you don't want to give out your info I never do except sometimes I say my name is Renee or I live in Australia, So Smile its okay So don't feel like you have to because you don't Renee7 22:09, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Renee7 Hi dere I don't have a regular-Hunger Games wiki account :( So sad. Can we speak on this wiki? And I'm Gloria, btw. Is your name Clove in real life? Thats so cool! Being cyberfriends would be nice :}. And its cool, I don't even like putting my address down for, like, Amazon. I'll tell that I'm from Texas, though. It'd be nice to be friends with someone "foreign." Haha. I love people with different cultures. They're so fascinating. Hey! It seems like you've been on here all night. What have I missed? You have your own Games? Can you post a link to them, I want to read some! :} You're really good at writing, and now it seems to me like everyone on both Hunger Games wikis could be professional authors. I wonder why that is? Well, we do all have good taste in books (The Hunger Games series)! And I'm still reading your Games and getting really helpful tips from it. Well, you are an inspiration! Before I read your Games, I wasn't going to do a chariot ride, but now I will because I realize its the best way to introduce the tributes. Oh, I have to go now. :[ Re: Next Games No. But I can certainly put Ryley in my next games :D -JayJay78: Scorpius, Twinkle, Grass, Zett....Go Kick Some Butt. 01:00, October 2, 2011 (UTC) I knew you meant your tributes, I was just being sarcastic :P -JayJay78: Scorpius, Twinkle, Grass, Zett....Go Kick Some Butt. 01:05, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Ask JabberJay I trust he could explain better than I.--'Kenzen11 - Blog - Talk' 19:04, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Sorry I've been at school from 6:30 this morning to 6:00 this afternoon. Then I went running and had dinner, so I haven't been on. I submitted tributes to your games. As for the table, you have to make a template page with some complicated codes, I just copied the one from the Hunger Games Wiki and changed the names. -JayJay78: Scorpius, Twinkle, Grass, Zett....Go Kick Some Butt. 23:37, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Neither I hate neither I got the wrong picture I hate Keke Palmer. Renee7 03:46, October 23, 2011 (UTC) And Re:Hey Hey you can talk to me anytime. But could you please read my recent edits on my first games. Renee7 03:46, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Did you like it??? Your games are pretty cool Clovie! LOL, Renee7 03:51, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Your games on my Page Really, that would be awesome I would love it Clovie. Can you post the links to your games on my page so I can go to them easily? Renee7 03:54, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Got to go sorry, Hey I changed my profile picture, whoa your hair is the same as mine LOL and no I didn't copy it if that's what your were going to ask LOL, Anyway, bye Renee7 04:05, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Delete as the american president said "Yes We Can" and yes! I can delete pages. If you want a page deleted, just post a link of the page you want deleted in my talkpage [[User:Steamygoreng|'SΓΣamy']][[User_Talk:Steamygoreng|'Goreng']] 10:57, October 23, 2011 (UTC) No problemo. deleting a page isn't all that hard. it's just a simple click f a button and it's done. [[User:Steamygoreng|'SΓΣamy']][[User_Talk:Steamygoreng|'Goreng']] 11:28, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey!!! :) Movies and Popcorn 13:07, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Nah, how about you? TeaBot Hey, hey, hey! I just wanted to tell you: Please check out my games and tell me what you think! ~~ Here ya go. They're kinda long, and it's not even halfway done! :( Also, if the link doesn't work, they're called The Galactic Hunger Games '''and they're on this wiki. TeaBot 02:42, October 25, 2011 (UTC)Gloria Thanks so much. I figured it out. THANKS!!!Anna-athena 19:34, October 23, 2011 (UTC)anna-athena Its ok. I havent done anything except for send u a message.... Thanks 4 telling me abotu it. Sounds cool. I have a PA day 2mroro so mayb ill wrt a few pages. Thanks! PA Day i would apoloigize to effieluna.....BUT i was banned for no reason :D which means i cant. this also means that i am that much clsoer to getting TAP's rights removed for abusing her powers. now stop bringing this crap to my wiki (camp half-blood RP) because we have policys their that say if you do not plan on making a character claim then you canot be their.:{D its a mustache :{D Skyandbray 12:16, October 27, 2011 (UTC) are you saying you would make a claim if you knew how? if so we have plenty of admins always ready to help, i could help you but i doubt you would like that, it would be easier if you went on that chat and talk to someone with a goldstar. and i will apoligize oncei get unbanned. while im here do you think you could maybe check out my fan fiction?:{D its a mustache :{D Skyandbray 12:26, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Great! How are you doing? Necterine411 21:53, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, me too! Necterine411 21:56, October 27, 2011 (UTC) I made Electra Sparks for District Three, I'm planning to make District 7 tributes soon.Necterine411 22:01, October 27, 2011 (UTC) What about you, made any new tribs lately? Necterine411 22:05, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Cool names! Necterine411 22:09, October 27, 2011 (UTC) I do I do still talk to you, what makes you think I don't??? Except when my friends (who hate the hunger games) came round and I had to log off of this website pretty dang fast. What's Up, Reenie. Renee7 23:52, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Okay I will, By the way, how do you edit your signature??? Reenie or Renee7 02:59, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Sleeping Hi Clove it's Reenie, Its okay we all have to sleep or log off sometimes, Is it okay if I don't join the Hunger Games wiki??? I just really prefer the HG Role Playing community. SeeYa, Reenie or Renee7 21:00, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Ignore my last comment I will join but I will be on Role Playing a bit more. Reenie hey, just wanted to tell you i wrote your two characters training part, if you want to check it out here it is The Labyrinth Games How 'bout a collab? maybe me and you can make a hunger games collab together? it would be fun :D:{D its a mustache :{D Skyandbray 22:25, November 2, 2011 (UTC) ...all i asked was if you wanted to do a collab....i guess its a no?:{D its a mustache :{D Skyandbray 11:33, November 3, 2011 (UTC) I wasn't upset, i was having fun yelling at him :D ~~JJ~~ hey uh....if you want to insult me dont say i need to go back to the CHB wiki. as i said i wouldnt be caught DEAD their. the way that wiki works is terrible and tehir is WAY to much drama. so could you please call it CHBRP? btw...i have put alot of thought into it. and all i want is to be accepted here. i want to apologize to effieluna and just be accepted here. maybe then i can get a second chance....:{D its a mustache :{D Skyandbray 11:41, November 3, 2011 (UTC) i was banned.....that isnt a second chance:{D its a mustache :{D Skyandbray 11:53, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Reenie Logged out Hey Clovie, Thanks for helping me change my signature, I will do it soon hopefully. Bye Bye Hi Clovie :D Yes I will go on the regular HG Games wiki I am just in love with this wiki. I am about to change my signature thanks and bye. Renee7 08:10, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey Clovie, I noticed that you had SteamyGoring delete Clemmintine Orange's page and I was wondering if you are not going to use the Lunaii, could I please adopt it. Thanks, What's Up, The Hunger Games, Scream, Scary Movie or Final Destination LOL, Reenie or Renee 07:39, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Clovie, Thanks soooooooo much. I always loved the Lunaii sooooooooo much, thanks again. A dying of Happiness verson of What's Up, The Hunger Games, Scream, Scary Movie or Final Destination LOL, Reenie or Renee 21:12, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hello! I've joined the roleplaying wiki. So yeah just saying hey. Mopping Is A Firewhisky Drunkard Forever '''Talk 02:42, December 10, 2011 (UTC)